Chyba jej się podobam!
by NadiaG
Summary: "Black ponownie machnął zdawkowo ręką.  — A tak jakoś. Chyba jej się podobam — oświadczył, "chyba" mówiąc takim tonem, jakby znaczyło co najmniej  na pewno."


Mary Macdonald, dziewczyna o sympatycznej, nieco pulchnej twarzy i gęstych włosach o barwie ciemnego brązu, z miłym uśmiechem słuchała opowieści siedzącej obok przyjaciółki, Lily Evans. Od czasu do czasu obie zaśmiewały się, a ta druga potrząsała energicznie burzą ciemnorudych włosów.

Siedzący na kanapie kilka metrów dalej chłopak od jakiegoś czasu z zastanowieniem się im przyglądał.

— Uważasz, że jest ładna? — spytał Syriusz Black, mimowolnie obracając różdżkę w palcach.

James Potter podniósł wzrok znad Proroka Codziennego, na którego głównej stronie ukazane było zdjęcie Aldony Tunks, zaginionej sprzed kilku dni, po czym podążył spojrzeniem za przyjacielem. Zaraz popatrzył znów na niego nieco podejrzliwie.

— Gdyby mi się nie podobała, raczej nie chciałbym się z nią umówić, nie sądzisz? — spytał, unosząc lewą brew ku górze.

— Ech — powiedział nagle zirytowany Syriusz, machając ręką. — Nie chodzi mi o Evans, tylko o tę Macdonald!

— Ach, o nią — odpowiedział James tonem, jaki sugerował, że nawet by mu przez myśl nie przeszło zastanawianie się nad jej urodą. — Eee, nie wiem — rzekł po chwili, krzywiąc się komicznie. — Jest może miła, ale… eee… nie w moim typie — skończył nieco koślawo. Sekundę później zerknął na przyjaciela badawczo. — Skąd to pytanie, Łapo?

Black ponownie machnął zdawkowo ręką.

— A tak jakoś. Chyba jej się podobam — oświadczył, „chyba" mówiąc takim tonem, jakby znaczyło co najmniej „na pewno".

Dwie informacje wypowiedziane w zupełnie inny sposób. Pierwsze zdanie, jakby dziewczyna w ogóle go nie interesowała, a drugie… jakby interesowała go w sposób oczywisty.

Potter uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

— Aha — skomentował jedynie, po czym wrócił do czytania Proroka, wiedząc doskonale, że przyjaciel czekał tylko na dalszą zachętę. Nie miał zamiaru mu jej dawać. Zresztą, jak go znał — a znał go dobrze — to i tak zaraz wygada się i bez niczyjej pomocy.

— No wiesz — podjął w końcu Syriusz, nie wytrzymawszy. W pozornym zamyśleniu oglądał swoje paznokcie, jakby to, co mówił, nie miało dla niego większego znaczenia. — Unika mojego spojrzenia, nie mówi wiele w moim towarzystwie, ogólnie udaje, że się mną nie interesuje.

— A pomyślałeś choć przez chwilę o tym, że naprawdę się tobą nie interesuje? — spytał James, niedbałym ruchem przewracając stronę gazety.

— Oj, Rogaczu, przecież nie jestem ślepy. Widzę, że rzuca mi bardzo ukradkowe spojrzenia — powiedział pewnym tonem, odchrząknąwszy nieco.

— Tak bardzo ukradkowe, że nie sposób ich zauważyć, hmm? — Kąciki ust Jamesa uniosły się teraz tak wysoko, że nie chcąc urazić przyjaciela, podniósł wyżej gazetę, by nie mógł go widzieć.

— Potter, celowo mnie wkurzasz. — Usłyszał zza kurtyny, jaką się odgrodził i nie mógł już dłużej się powstrzymać, więc opuścił dziennik, a następnie wybuchł szczerym, niepohamowanym śmiechem. Po chwili Black do niego dołączył.

Szkoda tylko, że obaj śmiali się zupełnie z czego innego.

* * *

Siedząc przy śniadaniu między Jamesem a Peterem, w zamyśleniu przypatrywał się Mary. Siedziała naprzeciw niego, sennie wpatrując się w talerz z jajecznicą. Widelcem nieświadomie wykonywała na nim koliste ruchy. Przyjrzał się jej dokładniej. Miała miłe, piwne oczy i bardzo jasną cerę. Chyba była na swój sposób ładna. Wąski nadgarstek zaprzestał ruchów, kiedy jego właścicielka usłyszała głos przyjaciółki:

— Mary, ocknij się! Co ty robiłaś w nocy? — spytała Lily, uśmiechając się do Macdonald.

Ta spojrzała na nią nieprzytomnie, po czym z roztargnieniem przytaknęła.

Lily pokręciła głową.

— Mary! Ziemia do Mary! Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

— C-co? — Najwyraźniej wreszcie wybudziła się z osłupienia. — Och, wybacz, Lily, wczoraj do drugiej pisałam ten cholerny esej dla Slughorna…

— Mówiłam, że mogę ci z nim pomóc, jeśli chcesz… — odrzekła tamta cicho, jakby nie chcąc jej urazić.

— Poradziłam sobie — powiedziała tamta, unosząc nieco głowę, już prawie zupełnie rozbudzona. — Może nie dostanę wybitnego, ale myślę, że ten zadowalający będzie!

— Jasne, oczywiście — odpowiedziała szybko Evans, nagle odwracając wzrok od koleżanki, nieco zmieszana. Najpierw natrafiła na spojrzenie Blacka, zaraz potem na Jamesa.

— Co się gapisz, Potter? — warknęła, Łapę ewidentnie ignorując.

— Zastanawiam się, czy się ze mną nie umówisz, Evans — odrzekł posłusznie Rogacz, a jego głos przybrał odruchowo nieco bardziej męski i uwodzicielski ton.

— Zgadnij — rzuciła jadowicie w odpowiedzi, mrużąc intensywnie zielone oczy w kształcie migdałów, po czym wstała, ciągnąc za ramię przyjaciółkę. — Chodź, Mary, spóźnimy się na eliksiry.

Dla Syriusza brzmiałoby to bardziej jak propozycja niż upomnienie, ale znał Evans wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że dla niej minuta straconej lekcji ze Slughornem to istna tragedia.

— Gdzie jest Smark? — spytał nagle Potter rozdrażnionym tonem.

— Zostaw go w spokoju, James — powiedział Remus, nie kładąc zbytniego nacisku na wypowiadane słowa. Zupełnie jakby robił to bardziej z poczucia obowiązku niż z wiary w słuszność postępowania.

Black zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym nagle odwrócił się w stronę Petera.

— Glizduś, czy ty przypadkiem nie siedzisz na eliksirach z Macdonald i Evans?

– O której? – Peter wydawał się być nieco zbity z tropu.

– No przecież nie o Evans! – Syriusz przewrócił oczami, jakby to było oczywiście oczywiste. – O Macdonald!

— Owszem. Od sześciu lat. — Zapytany chłopak skrzywił się, jakby sam fakt, że jego przyjaciel mógł czegoś nie zauważyć po takim czasie był straszny. Może faktycznie był?

— I co o niej sądzisz? — spytał Łapa, ignorując zachowanie Pettigrewa.

— J-jest całkiem miła — powiedział tamten, zająknąwszy się. Końcówki jego uszu zaróżowiły się delikatnie. — Nieraz mi pomagała… — dodał nieco niepewnie.

— A zauważyłeś u niej jakieś dziwne zachowania? Spojrzenia? — spytał.

— Hmm, czasami jest nieco rozkojarzona, i zerka w stronę waszej ławki — odpowiedział tamten cicho, jeszcze bardziej się czerwieniąc.

— Rozumiem — powiedział Syriusz, a na jego twarzy wykwitł triumfujący uśmiech.

Za to Peter miał minę, jakby niewiele rozumiał.

* * *

— Remi — zaczął Syriusz, kiedy wraz z Lupinem leżeli w dormitorium, każdy na swoim łóżku. Peter i James poszli do kuchni po coś do przegryzienia, a David McKinnon oraz Neil Prewett przebywali aktualnie w pokoju wspólnym.

— Mmm? — wymruczał Remus, podnosząc wzrok znad książki, którą właśnie czytał.

„Cholera jasna! Czy oni muszą to robić w ten sposób?" pomyślał Black, przypominając sobie identyczny gest ze strony Jamesa zaledwie dzień temu.

— Ty często rozmawiasz z dziewczynami — powiedział, przebiegle się uśmiechając. — Jaka jest Mary Macdonald?

Lunatyk nagle zaczerwienił się i popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

— Inteligentna, spokojna, ułożona, przyzwoita — wymienił, kładąc wyraźny nacisk na ostatnie słowo. — A czemu pytasz, Łapo?

— Chyba jej się podobam — powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, a zaraz potem dodał pewnie: — Widzę to.

W palcach, jak zwykle, kiedy chciał uczynić coś mniej ważnym niż było, niedbale obracał różdżkę.

Remus parsknął śmiechem, po czym zagłębił się z powrotem w lekturze.

— Co cię tak śmieszy? — zirytował się Syriusz, lecz nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Wpatrzył się w sufit.

* * *

— Witaj, Mary.

Syriusz stanął tuż za nią, zaraz przy półce z książkami o tematyce mago-medycznej, nonszalancko opierając się jedną ręką o regał. Odrzucił z czoła czarne jak noc, niesforne kosmyki, po czym wpatrzył się w nią szarymi oczami.

— Cześć, Syriuszu — odpowiedziała grzecznie, nieco nerwowo mnąc przy tym rękaw swojej szaty.

— Czego szukasz? — spytał uprzejmie, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko.

— Em, tak właściwie… to nie wiem do końca — odrzekła niespokojnie, z chęcią uciekając wzrokiem w stronę książek. — Chciałabym coś poczytać przed snem…

Przez chwilę panowało niezręczne milczenie, co jednak zdawało się nie wpływać zupełnie na pewnego siebie chłopaka.

— Chcesz zostać uzdrowicielką? — zadał kolejne pytanie i dziewczyna, choćby nawet nie wiadomo jak się starała, nie mogła usłyszeć cienia fałszu w jego zainteresowaniu.

— Tak, nawet bardzo — odparła entuzjastycznie, patrząc na niego błyszczącymi z zapałem oczami, a zaraz po tym uroczo się zarumieniła i odwróciła wzrok. — Może kiedyś — dodała już mniej pewnie.

— Z pewnością ci się uda! — rzekł dziarsko, uśmiechając się przy tym pokrzepiająco.

— Eee… dzięki — odparła sztywno, po czym splotła ręce, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, co z nimi zrobić.

Black potoczył wzrokiem po tytułach książek stojących przed nim, a następnie wyciągnął z nich jedną, pozornie na chybił trafił. Tytuł brzmiał _Dziwne przypadki magicznych chorób i ran_.

— Weź tę, jest naprawdę ciekawa. Opisuje różne nietypowe przypadki i to, jak zostały rozwiązane, a także takie, które nadal są zagadką. Myślę, że ci się spodoba.

— Z pewnością — powiedziała Mary, uśmiechając się nieśmiało, ale i sympatycznie. Przyjęła od niego książkę, po czym dodała: — Dziękuję. Ja… już muszę iść.

— Oczywiście — powiedział natychmiast, a gdy odchodziła, krzyknął jeszcze: — Mary?

— Tak? — Odwróciła się błyskawicznie.

— Ja wiem, że jeden z nas ci się podoba — rzekł pewnie, czekając na jej reakcję z uśmiechem.

— Jeden… z was? — spytała niepewnie, ale zauważył, jak jej policzki pokrywa delikatny rumieniec.

— Wiesz, o kogo mi chodzi — odrzekł z uśmiechem.

— Tak, wiem — powiedziała z ociąganiem i spuściła wzrok.

— Umówisz się ze mną?

Dziewczyna tak gwałtownie podniosła wzrok i był on tak zdziwiony, że prawie zbiła go z tropu. Prawie. Zdołał utrzymać pewny siebie uśmiech na twarzy. Ani jeden mięsień mu nie drgnął.

— Z t-tobą? — spytała dziwnym głosem. Zupełnie, jakby była… przestraszona.

Kiwnął głową.

— J-ja… Och… — wydukała, znowu spuszczając wzrok. — Muszę iść! — krzyknęła rozpaczliwie, po czym odłożyła trzymaną w ręku książkę na najbliższą półkę i wybiegła z biblioteki.

Syriusz stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi. Wyglądała na płochą, ale żeby aż tak? Po kilku sekundach otrząsnął się ze zdumienia, wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w ślad za nią. Może przy następnej okazji znowu ją zapyta. Teraz chyba za bardzo ją onieśmielił swoją pewnością siebie.

* * *

Gdy wrócił do dormitorium, okazało się, że James i Peter nadal nie wrócili z kuchni. Widocznie skrzaty urządziły im małą ucztę, co zresztą wcale nie było dziwne, zważywszy na ich chęć do częstowania. Syriusz nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby równie chętnie ugościły tego czarnoksiężnika, o którym ostatnio było głośno, Lorda Voldemorta.

Po chwili spostrzegł, że Remusa również nie ma. Wzruszył ramionami, po czym rzucił się na swoje łóżko i z niechęcią sięgnął po pracę domową dla McGonagall. Kiedyś w końcu trzeba to zrobić, a na Lunatyka nie miał już co liczyć po tym, jak skłamał, że się źle czuje, a tak naprawdę spotkał się z taką ładną Puchonką. Jak jej było na imię? Nora? Nolly? Nila? Nala? Och, jakoś tak.

Kiedy na kartce znalazło się już kilkanaście linijek nierównego, niezbyt ładnego pisma, do dormitorium wszedł Remus, a na jego twarzy pojawił się tajemniczy uśmieszek.

— Słyszałem, że chciałeś się umówić z Mary?

Syriusz podniósł wzrok znad pergaminu, podejrzliwie przypatrując się przyjacielowi.

— Co, już ci się pochwaliła? Jej przyjaciółką jesteś, czy co? — prychnął zdawkowo, wracając do pisania pracy.

— Kimś więcej i w nieco bardziej męskiej formie — odpowiedział Remus dziwnie tłumionym głosem.

Tym razem Black wprost poderwał głowę znad eseju. Nawet nie zauważył, że przytłumienie to wynikało z tego, iż Lupin ledwo powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

— Słucham?

— Chodzę z nią, kretynie — rzekł tamten łagodnie, bez cienia zarzutu.

— Jasna cholera! — wyrzucił z siebie Syriusz. — I nic mi nie mówiłeś? A ja od kilku dni robię z siebie kretyna i wszystkich o nią wypytuję? — krzyknął, niezupełnie się kontrolując. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że zabrzmiało to tak, jakby to ona jemu się podobała, nie odwrotnie.

— Uznałem za całkiem zabawne, że tego nie zauważyłeś — powiedział, a kącik jego ust uniósł się ku górze, co, jak zauważył Syriusz, było bardziej w jego stylu niż Remusa.

— Ona ma jakiegoś zeza, czy co? — zirytował się Syriusz. — Mógłbym przysiąc, że przez ostatni tydzień cały czas na mnie patrzyła!

— Jamesowi powiedziałeś, że unikała twojego widoku — odpowiedział tamten, a jego uśmiech się rozszerzył z samych kącików na całe usta.

— Spojrzenia, nie widoku! — sprostował Black. — Zaraz, zaraz! James też wiedział? — spytał z niedowierzaniem.

— No wiesz — zaczął tłumaczyć Lupin tonem, którym mówi się do wyjątkowo nierozgarniętego dziecka. — W końcu jest szukającym, najwyraźniej jego spostrzegawczość osiągnęła tak wysoki poziom, że zaobserwował, iż jego przyjaciel znika w każdej wolnej chwili, a w pokoju wspólnym często rozmawia, i nie tylko zresztą, z pewną dziewczyną. — Gdy kończył zdanie, jego głos przebrzmiewał już kpiną. — Ale nie martw się, mogę się założyć, że wymagało to od niego niezwykle dużo wysiłku.

— Peter…? — spytał Łapa słabym głosem, jakby czekając na ostatni cios mający dobić go ostatecznie.

— Również — usłużnie dobił go Remus.

— O Merlinie — westchnął Syriusz głosem chorego. — Wiedziałem, że celibat mi nie służy.

— Nie byłeś na randce od całych czterech dni, toż to koszmar! — Remus pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, delikatnie uśmiechając się przy tym.

— Widzę, że humor cię nie opuszcza — burknął Black. — Pokazałeś mi całą gamę uśmiechów.

Lupin zignorował narzekanie przyjaciela i najwyraźniej spróbował poprawić mu samopoczucie:

— A ta o rok starsza Krukonka? Jak jej tam było?

— Dorcas Meadowes? — spytał Syriusz ze znudzeniem. — Stare dzieje. Co było, a nie jest, nie piszę się w rejestr… — rzekł niedbałym tonem, a po chwili zastanowienia dodał: — Chociaż jej koleżanka… Wiesz? Chyba jej się podobam!

7


End file.
